1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an inter-form concrete mold supporting system and method for constructing concrete foundations or floors through the use of the inter-form system, and more particularly to a height-adjustable, inter-truss as a featured component of the inter-form system and a method for easily constructing monolithic concrete slab-on-grade floors and foundations in situ with enhanced cost-effectiveness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search of the prior art located the following United States patents which are believed to be representative of the present state of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,535 B1, issued June 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,764 B1, issued April 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,378 issued November 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,025 B1, issued May 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,055, issued May 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,083, issued December 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,353, issued April 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,050, issued March 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 1,972,913 issued September 1934, U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,707, issued February 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,210, issued June 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,606 issued January 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,042, issued November 1966, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,320, issued April 1953.